Blind-end toggle-bolt-type fasteners for attaching pre-bored objects to fiber-board panels are known (e.g. Gelpcke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,220, Apr. 9, 1946, and Passer U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,420, Mar. 22, 1966). But none is known to have a sharply pointed tapered head large enough to punch its own hole in the fiber-board panel. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a fastener. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following specification proceeds.